Arnold and Helga Take Hillwood
by Jamesbondfan2016
Summary: Jamesbondfan2016 presents! Arnold and Helga go on a date where some intersting things happen. Post TJM. Complete!
1. Typical Helga

Chapter one: Typical Helga

"Arnold? Arnold? Hey Arnold!"

"What? Sorry Helga got distracted there."

Arnold and Helga sat across from each other. They were working on their project to win the school wide culture fair.

"Would you stop zoning out? We're trying to win a contest here. Crimany, whose brilliant idea, was it to give us Scotland anyway?" Asked Helga sarcastically.

"You can say that again, but we have to work on it so might as well make the best of it." Stated Arnold in his usual caring way.

"And to make matters worse I have to work with you. At least with Phoebe or Sheena I'd have a chance of winning but with you. Pugh-lease you have better luck winning the prize for being short!" Insulted Helga.

"Whatever you say, Helga. I got to get some markers and glue for our poster." Said Arnold. He was too tired to respond to Helga's insults.

Arnold left to go get the supplies while Helga had some spare time to talk to herself.

"Arnold, what a dork, what a nerd, what a football- headed creep. How I hate him, and yet," She looked around to see if anyone was looking, which no one was. "I love him. Oh Arnold how I wish to tell you. How I dream to tell you, but I don't have your courage, your bravery. Oh Arnold!"

"Helga?" Said a voice behind her.

"Would you stop creeping up on me like that, football- head!" Shouted Helga.

"Sorry, who are you talking to?" Questioned Arnold.

"No one I was just figuring out how to spell your name." Helga lied.

"A-R-N-O-L-D." Said Arnold

"I mean your last name." Said Helga.

"Oh, it's S-H-O-R-T-M-A-N."

"Alright, thank you. Just one more question. What's your middle name?"

"Phillip, after my Grandpa."

"Oh, I never knew that. Arnold Phillip Shortman. Sounds cool."

"Thanks Helga. Your name is cool to."

"Yeah Helga G…." Helga was interrupted by a bunch of eyes on the two.

"I mean, what would you know about cool names mister SHORTman."

"HAHA! Arnold's a short man! AHAHA." Laughed Harold.

Arnold didn't like to be laughed at. His cheeks turned bright red and anger ran though his head. The Helga part of Arnold started to talk to him. Then what the voice in his head turned into what he was saying.

"At least I don't grab people and kiss them after telling them they write poems and build shines to them Helga!" Shouted Arnold

The whole room went silent. They all looked at Arnold. Arnold suddenly realized what he just said and tried to recover.

"I mean when I'm panicking under lots of stress and would say almost anything." He laughed nervously.

"Arnold just shut up!" Helga shouted and stormed out with tears beginning to start. Then the whole class started to laugh.

"Helga loves Arnold! AHAHA!" Shouted Harold

"Great job, Arnold, now Helga G. Pataki will never speak to you again." Stated Arnold's best friend Gerald.

"I disagree Gerald. Arnold, you need to talk to her. Apologize."

Arnold stood up and left the classroom and searched for Helga.


	2. Calming Helga

Chapter two: Calming Helga

"Helga! Helga wait! I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that! I was angry! Helga!"

"What! What do you want?"

"I want to say I'm sorry."

"You're sorry! Sorry doesn't make up for the fact that you just humiliated me!"

Arnold felt his anger return.

"Oh and I don't suppose you didn't humiliate me when you pushed me, sprayed water at me, put feathers on me, and call me 'football-head.'"

"That's different."

"I don't see how. You embarrass me for years, but when someone doses it to you, you run off. How can you say that?" Arnold Shouted.

Then Helga did something Arnold didn't expect. Helga turned around and hugged Arnold. He was surprised, even more surprised by Helga's reaction.

"I'm so sorry Arnold" Helga cried, "I didn't mean to be so mean. I do those things so you won't forget about me the way my parents used to!" (Helga's parents have been paying more and more attention to Helga. She didn't know why but she isn't complaining.)

Arnold never thought of that. Helga always seemed so hardcore and strong. He never knew how much she hurt inside. Helga kept crying in his arms and was letting it all pour out.

"Shhhh Shhhh." Arnold whispered. Helga surprisingly calmed down.

"I would never forget you. I could never forget you. I forgive you for all those things. I'm sorry for all the things I've done." Arnold stated softly.

"It's okay you didn't do anything." Helga said. Helga stood up and regained her composer.

"I think I better go home." She said, "Say hi to your parents for me."

"Will do. Helga?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to go to dinner with me on Saturday?"

Arnold blushed heavily. Helga did also.

"You mean like a date?" She asked.

"You don't have to if you don't want to. I mean why would you even go with a foot-.."

"Pick me up at five o'clock on the dot and nothing on the cheap okay."

"Of course, I'll see you at five tomorrow."

"Right see you tomorrow."

Helga walked out as Arnold turned around to tell Mr. Simmons what happened as Helga ran down the side walk with more bounce in her step than ever.

"I'm going on a date with ARNOLD!" Helga shouted as she ran down the sidewalk. "What will I wear?"


	3. The Date Preparation

Chapter three: The date preparation

"Yes the reservations are for five twenty for two." Arnold informed the French waiter on the other line.

"Ah, of course Mon' cur at five twenty at Chez Paris. Exultant see you then."

"Thank you." Arnold said as he hugged up the phone. Then he looked at his watch. Four forty.

"Better go."

A couple blocks away Helga was preparing but she was having trouble with the makeup. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Helga, need some help?" Asked Miriam Pataki as she saw that Helga was getting frustrated.

"Yeah, this makeup thing is hard." Helga stated.

"Here, let's put some blush on." Miriam wiped the prouder on Helga's cheeks. After she was done she put a little eyeliner on Helga's eyes. Helga didn't enjoy that. She pushed away when Miriam started.

"Helga it's okay. I used to do this all the time for your Grandmother." Miriam stated while trying to hold Helga.

"You did?" Helga asked.

"Yep, she didn't like it either but I told her 'men like it when they can see the outline of your eyes.'"

"Okay I guess you can put on a little."

After a while they started talking about how Miriam met Bob and how he proposed after dating for eight years. Then Helga talked about all the silly things her friends have done and how Arnold is so dense. Then after thirty minutes of going back and forth they heard the doorbell ring.


	4. The Date Begins

Chapter four: The date begins

Arnold looked at his watch. Five o'clock. As he rang the doorbell thoughts crossed his mind. What if she doesn't show up? What if she expects too much from me? What if her Dad beats me up when he opens this door?

The door opened and as expected "Big Bob" Pataki stood in the door way.

"Hello Alfred, come on in boy." Big Bob stated in his big strong voice. Arnold was relieved that Big Bob didn't beat him to a bloody pulp. Then Big Bob turned around to look at him with his usual stern face. Maybe I spoke to soon. Arnold thought.

"Alright boy I'm going to lay down some ground rules and you are to follow them. You got it?"

"Yes sir." Arnold began to shake a little.

"First of all I want MY girl back by eleven o'clock. Not a minute later. Second I don't want you to talk to anyone you don't trust with your life. And lastly if I even hear a hint from Helga that you were mean to her I'll be on you like a dog on bacon. You got all that."

"Yes sir."

"Alright you two have fun and take care of my girl."

"Yes sir."

"Arnold?" A voice said from the top of the stair case.

"Helga?" Arnold said as Helga walked down the stairs wearing a pink dress with a white belt. Her hair was down with her pink bow in its usual spot, and Arnold noticed she was wearing makeup.

"You look wonderful." He found himself saying. Helga started to blush at his comment.

"You don't look bad yourself." Commented Helga. She was lying of course. She thought he looked so handsome in his tux.

"I have reservations at Chez Paris."

"Great let's go foot-ball head."


	5. The Walk

Chapter five: The walk

Arnold looked down at his black wingtip shoes. He was afraid that Helga would see his blush and she would tease him about it. Helga knew about his blush but voted against bringing it up.

"Shesh, football-head you're more quite then then Curly when Rhonda walks on the bus wearing one of her new outfits." Said Helga jokingly.

"Oh sorry Helga I was just lost in thought." Arnold said in order to start up a conversation.

"You must have a lot on your mind. What exactly do you day dream about anyway?"

"Different stuff, it's never the same thing twice. Like this time I imagined that…"

He was cut off by his cell phone ringing. Arnold didn't usually carry a cell phone around, but his Mom and Dad insisted.

"Sorry, one sec. Hello? Hi Mom… Yeah I picked up Helga… Yeah we're almost to the restaurant… Yeah… Yes…Yes… Yes, Mom... I love you to Mom… Alright bye."

"What was that about?" Helga asked.

"My Mom, ever since I almost fell off that cliff in San Lorenzo she's been keeping tails on me."

"Why don't you just turn your phone off?" Helga suggested.

"Then she'd get all the boarders together and start a search and rescue."

"Wow, she is paranoid!" Helga stated.

Then Arnold looked at her with serious eyes.

"Sorry, Arnold."

"It's okay I'm still adjusting to having my parents back and I still haven't gotten comfortable to making fun of them."

"Oh Arnold that what parents are for. They do something stupid or over the top and in return we make fun of them for it."

"That sounds mean, but it does sound enjoyable."


	6. Parents Worry

Chapter six: Parents worry

"You're calling him again aren't you?" Miles said looking at his wife Stella.

"No! I'm calling the Pataki's and find out about that girl's parents."

"Stella leave them alone. You're embarrassing Arnold in front of his girlfriend." Miles stated with a cup of apple cider in his hand.

"Yeah, like I did with him!" Grandpa Phil suddenly said as he entered the room.

"Dad." Miles said shingly.

"Oh, but seriously Stella, there's no reason to worry. Arnold will be fine like Miles was on his first date. We didn't call him for updates now did we Pookie?"

"Silence General I'm trying to catch dinner!" Shouted Grandma Pookie as she swung a fly swatter at a poor little insect.

"Pookie be careful! Remember your hip!" Crash! "Oh, too late." Grandpa stated as he headed to help Grandma.

"Listen Stella I…" Miles began before getting interrupted.

"Pookie I told you never climb on the night stand unless you're having your Olympic swimmer episode!"

"I had to General how else was I supported to get dinner?"

"Go to the phone and order it!"

"There are no pizza deliveries in the jungle General!"

"You crazy old bird."

After their argument was done Miles began again.

"Stella, Arnold will be fine. He'll call us if he needs help."

"But he almost died when he fell off that cliff!"

"Stella, this isn't South America!"

"No, it's worse. It's the city."

"You crazy bird." Miles mumbled.


	7. Chez Paris

Chapter Seven: Chez Paris

"… and that's when Bob yelled at Rhonda for about twenty minutes for giving me strawberries as a 'get well' present." Helga laughed as she told Arnold the story of when she got the flu for a few days.

"What's wrong with strawberries?" Arnold asked.

"Nothing, except for the fact that I'm severely allergic to them." Helga stated while Arnold's arm was still linked to Helga's. They stayed like that until the arrived at Chez Parris.

"Here we are." Arnold stated while admiring the detail in the side of the fountain that separated Chez Parear from Chez Paris. As they walked to the door Helga was remembering the time she was pretending to be Arnold's pen-pal Cecil and had the best Valentine's Day she ever had.

"Helga?"

"Huh, oh, thank you Arnold." Helga said as Arnold held the door open for her.

"No problem." Arnold said. The door slide shut as Arnold and Helga walked up to the waiter standing at a podium off to the side of the entrance. The restaurant had its usual dim lighting, giving it a more romantic atmosphere. The dining area itself was not at all big. Even to the two short ten year-olds it was a more tight seating.

"Ah, welcome to Chez Paris. Do you have a reservation?" Asked the waiter to the two blondes standing in front of him.

"Yes, it's under Shortman for two." Stated Arnold while trying to see over the tall podium.

"Ah, yes right this way." The tall French man said as he led them to their table. Ironically it was the same table Arnold and Cecil (Helga) had on their dinner date. This irony wasn't lost by either of them; however both of them decided not to bring it up. Arnold, being the gentleman he was, pulled out Helga's chair for her.

"Oh, thank you Arnold." Helga said in a very sweet voice.

"You're welcome Helga." Arnold said in a very sincerer voice.

"So, we have some time to kill. Why don't we talk?"

"Alright. What about?" Arnold said as he was about to take a drink of his water

"Why did you kiss me in the jungle?" Helga said accusingly.

Arnold in return swallowed his drink wrong and coughed a little.

"Well, I… um… I was very sad and in distress and I needed that kind of comfort. You understand how that feels right Helga?" Arnold said while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh, well yeah, I guess. So, got any pets?"

"One, his name is Abner. He's a… pig." Arnold started to blush more (is that was even possible) at the species of his little, pink companion.

"Oh, that's cool. I've always wondered what it's like to own a pig."

"Do you have a pet?"

"I did a pet parrot, but I lost it." Helga can remember when she got that parrot and it almost blew her secret. Luckily, before it could finish telling the class the poem Helga wrote, a monitor lizard ate the parrot. Helga wanted to keep the reptile, but Bob wouldn't let her so, she had to take it back to the pet shop.

"Did you leave its cage open?" asked Arnold as Helga thought about the parrot.

"What, oh, yeah. I left its cage open."

"I once had a parrot, but it got eaten by the monitor lizard Phoebe brought to school."

"I remember that."

"Yeah that was the day that you came to school late and you had a limb. When I came home that day there was a huge hole in the celling that Grandpa and I had to fix."

"Oh, how did that happen?"

"I don't know. It was probably Grandma or Mr. Potts.

"Are you ready to order?"

"Yeah I'll have the Chicken and fries." Helga stated.

"Yes ma'am. And for Mon 'sir?"

"I'll just have what she's having."

"Alright sir. I'll be back with your orders."

"Thank you." Arnold said as the waiter walked away.

"So, Arnold what kind of music do you listen to?"

"Jazz. I listen to a lot of jazz."

"Interesting, I've listen to that to. It's very relaxing."

"Yeah, what kind of music do you listen to?"

"All kinds of stuff. Rock, metal, pop, classical, jazz, you know that kind of stuff."

"That covers a lot of music Helga."

"Yeah. So have you ever kissed a girl?"

"Oh! Um. Other than my Mom, Grandma, and you no, however when I took that lifesaving coarse at the UWMA I had to give mouth to mouth to a girl who was pretending to be knocked out. Every year I get a Christmas card from her signed with far too many 'x's' and 'o's'."

"That doesn't count! You're so funny Arnold. Never change."

"Whatever you say Helga. So, what kind of T.V. shows do you watch?"

"Mostly comedy like: How I Met Your Father, Barry's Law, The Big Burger Theory, and Florida Shore."

"I like those shows to. I do like sci-fi though. Like: Star Wreak, Found in Space, and Baby'a'long 5."

"You're such a dork."

"Hey, my Dad watches those shows to."

"Oh, so the dorkness must run in the family."

"HAHA, Very funny. So, Helga do you like poetry?"

"Not really I'm not into the romantic stuff."

"Me either. Most of the time I can't understand them."

"Your orders Mon 'sir and Madam."

"Thanks mister…?"

"Jock, call me Jock."


	8. Rhonda and Curly

Chapter eight: Rhonda and Curly

"Now listen Curly just because I accepted your offer to have dinner with you at Chez Paris does not mean it's a date." Rhonda said while she was walking to Chez Paris with Curly.

"Oh, you know you love me, my darling." Curly said in his own creepy way.

"No I don't, and if you keep talking like that I'll run home and never speak to you again!"

"I'm sorry Rhonda. I'll wait for you."

"Whatever, Curly."

They arrived at the restaurant a couple of minutes later and walked in. Then Rhonda just froze at the sight of Arnold and Helga sitting in the same section that Rhonda and Curly were going to be seated.

"Please don't notice us, please don't notice us." Rhonda whispered to herself as she neared the table.

"Hey Rhonda what are you doing here?" Said a voice behind her. It was Arnold.

"Oh, Arnold what a nice surprise." Rhonda said.

"What are you doing here with the lost child?" Helga asked sheepishly.

"I can ask you the same thing Helga." Said Rhonda.

"Well, um…, I um." Helga stuttered.

"Listen, Rhonda, if you don't tell anyone that you saw us here then we won't tell anyone that we saw you here with Curly." Bargained Arnold.

"Deal." Rhonda sighed. She hated not being able to spill gossip, but what could she do? She couldn't let anyone know about her 'date' with Curly. Her reputation would be ruined.

"Thank you. Enjoy your date." Arnold said.

"Likewise." Rhonda said. Rhonda walked away to join Curly.

"Nicely handled, Arnold." Complemented Helga.

"I bet you could've handled her just fine." Stated Arnold who was far too modest for his own good.

"You're too modest Arnold." Helga said.


	9. Movies

Chapter nine: Movies

"Crimany, football-head I don't think I can eat another bit."

"Why don't we go to stage two of operation A+H?" Arnold said jokingly. Helga came up with the name while they were eating desert.

"And what would that be?"

"A movie. What would you like to see?"

"Evil Twin 4" Helga stated.

"Really?" Arnold asked.

"Yeah, what's wrong with Evil Twin?"

"Nothing I just thought, well, since this is a date; you would like to see something more romantic." Arnold said that in a sly voice, almost flirty voice. Is he flirting with me? Helga thought, but decided he wasn't because he was probably tired.

"Oh no, hair boy, I'm not watching some cheap romantic comedy for two hours. I'll take horror movie over that any day."

Arnold smiled at her truthfulness. He was glad to. He didn't like romantic movie either. They were too complicated. In Arnold's mind this is how love works: date a girl who you really like for who she is, not by what she looks like; always think of her first; and finally respect her as a person and never let her go. That is what true love is.

"Alright let's go. The movie theater is only two blocks from here." Said Arnold while holding out his hand for Helga to take. She took it and the two were off. On the other side of the restaurant a couple was about to go.

"Alright Curly that dinner wasn't too bad."

"See, I know how to show my girl a good time."

"Whatever you say Curly."

"What do you want to do now?"

"I would like to go see the new romantic comedy playing right now."

"A movie it is my sweet."

Arnold and Helga arrived at the theater and bought two tickets for Evil Twin 4.

"You don't want popcorn, do you?" Asked Arnold.

"Are you kidding? No popcorn at the movies. That's against my religion! Get a large tub for two." Helga said.

"Alright I'll go get that." Arnold walked towards the concessions stand and ordered one large tub of popcorn and two Yah-hoo sodas and two boxes of chocolate ice cream balls. Helga came to help Arnold carry it all as they walked to theater # 6. They got some weird looks from others who came to see a movie. That's when they realized that they were still wearing their formal clothes. They laughed.

Meanwhile Rhonda and Curly arrived at the theater.

"Do you want some popcorn Rhonda?" Curly asked.

"No, I need to watch my figure." Rhonda stated.

"I don't think anything can ruin that figure."

"Oh, why thank you Curly you're acting less and less crazy."

"It's you. I feel sane around you."

"Thank you Curly."

"No, thank you."

"Do you like my outfit? I bought it in France for only $220."

"It looks beautiful, and so does that pretty thing on the top. It's so beautiful. Oh, wait that's not part of the outfit. It's your perfect head."

"Oh stop it Curly, you're making me blush."

Back in theater six (Rhonda asked me not to tell too much more) Arnold and Helga found their seats and the movie started. An hour in Helga felt Arnold's hand on her left shoulder. She looked at Arnold who was still watching the movie with full attention. Helga decided not to ask Arnold about it. She wanted to enjoy this. They stayed like that for the rest of the movie.


	10. To the Boarding House

Chapter ten: To the boarding house

Arnold and Helga walked out of the theater.

"So football-head we have two more hours before I have to get back home. What should we do now?" Helga asked.

"Well would you like to go to the boarding house? I have lots of good horror movies." Said Arnold.

"Alright, let's go."

Their walk was a short one. They ran and held hands all the way home. Meanwhile Rhonda and Curly were walking towards Rhonda's house. Once they got there Curly finally got his wish. Rhonda kissed Curly for a long time and Curly nearly fainted. When Rhonda went inside Curly raced back to his house, singing as he did. Back to Arnold and Helga, they were at the stoop of the boarding house.

"Lead the way football-head." Helga stated. Then suddenly Arnold pulled her back as a parade of animals stormed out. After that was done Helga turned to Arnold.

"What was that all about?" She asked.

"Oh, that was just…"

"Hey Arnold! There you are!" Shouted Grandpa Phil.

"Oh, hi Grandpa." Said Arnold.

"I see you brought your girlfriend. How are you Helga?"

"I'm great Phil. Thanks for asking." Helga stated while Arnold grabbed her hand.

"We should go now Helga." Arnold said while trying to get Helga away from his Grandpa.

"Alright, let's go."

"Have fun you two! I'm such a willy old coot."

"Is Arnold home?" Asked Stella.

"Yes, Stella, he just came back with Helga. There're in his room."

"What! In his room. Do you imagine what they could be doing…"

"Stella, Arnold is only ten. There're not doing anything."

"Oh, right, sorry." Stella laughed forcing those thoughts down.

"So Arnold, let's see what you got." Helga said as she searched through Arnold's collection of horror movie. "Wow you got quit the collection, but I'm going to pick this one, Monster Fight."

"Sounds good Helga." Arnold said as he got the TV out of his closet and plugged it in.

Helga popped the DVD in the movie began. Just like before Arnold put his arm around Helga as the watched the movie. Then they both drifted off to sleep.

Arnold woke up and was about to stretch but he felt something warm against him. He looked down at Helga with love in his eyes. Then he looked at his clock and it read 10:45. Arnold's eyes became wide. The voice of 'Big Bob' ringed in his mind. No later the 11:00. Arnold panicked. He shock Helga softly to wake her up. She opened her eyes and looked at Arnold.

"Hey." She said tiredly

"Hi. We got to get you home."

"Why?"

"Because I want to be able to see tomorrow."

Helga looked at the clock then jumped up and the two ran out of the house. They ran to Helga's house. When they got there Arnold looked at his watch. 10:55.

"We got 5 minutes to spare. What do you know?" Arnold stated.

"Yeah, I'm glad because now I have time to do this." Helga said as she pulled Arnold to her and kissed him on the lips. After a minute Arnold looked at her and he kissed her. Helga was so happy. She couldn't believe Arnold kissed her back. After a while the lack of oxygen got to both of them. They pulled back and hugged under that stoop in the cover of night.

"See you tomorrow Arnold."

"Yeah, see you at school."

"Goodnight, Arnold."

"Goodnight, Helga."

Arnold walked down the stairs and towards his house and then stopped. He looked at Helga who was watching Arnold.

"Helga, would you like to go the cheese festival with me on Tuesday at 4?"

"Sure Arnold. I'd like that." She said and she opened and shut the door. "Yes!" both of them said.


	11. School

Chapter eleven: School

Arnold walked aboard the bus and as soon as he reached the top everyone started laughing. He walked and saw Rhonda who wasn't laughing.

"Rhonda I told you not to tell anyone." Arnold told Rhonda.

"Arnold I didn't tell them." Rhonda stated.

"I did." Shouted a voice in the back.

"Sid! How did you…"

"I was just walking along at night minding my own business when I look over and I see you and Helga kissing!"

Everyone started laughing again.

"Arnold and Helga sitting in a tree. KISSINT!" Harold shouted.

Then Helga was about to get on and when she did everyone was still laughing at Arnold.

"What did I miss?" Helga said over the laughing.

Then everyone looked to Helga and started laughing.

"What? What's so funny?"

Arnold whispered in Helga's ear. Everyone 'oohing as he did.

"Everyone knows about our… moment, curtsy of Sid" Arnold told Helga.

Helga looked to Sid with anger in her eyes. She grabbed Sid by the shirt and held him up with one hand.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't pound your skull!"

"Because… Arnold won't let you. Will you Arnold?" Asked Sid.

"Actually Sid I might help her. You saw me when I had my karate training. I haven't forgotten any of it." Said Arnold. Sid gulped and started to stutter.

"P-p-please Helga, I'm sorry I shouldn't have looked or told anyone. I-I-I'm so sorry! It's just Big Gin…"

"No excuses!" Helga shouted.

"Helga please put him down." Said Arnold as he put a hand on Helga's shoulder. When he did this it calmed Helga down and she put Sid back on the ground.

"Sit down before I change my mind." Helga said angrily. Sid ran to his seat by Harold.

"Alright, everyone I'll be truthful with you. Yes Arnold and I did kiss and yes we are dating but if anyone makes fun of that there're going to answer to 'old Betsy'" Helga held up her left fist. This shut everyone up. Then she sat down next to Arnold. They both held hands the whole way to school. No one made fun of them the rest of the day.


	12. Monday

Chapter twelve: Monday

_I hate Mondays. _Those were the words that rocked inside Helga's mind. _I just wish something would happen._ That's when the telephone rang. Helga was about to answer her own pink phone, but it stopped ringing.

"Yo, Helga! That short kid from your class wants to talk to you!" Big Bob shouted from downstairs.

"Alright Bob! I'll take it up here!" Helga shouted from her bedroom. "Hello?" she said to the football-headed kid on the other line.

"Hello Helga. I'm just calling to make sure you still want to go to the cheese festival tomorrow." Stated Arnold in a very professional voice.

"I wouldn't miss it for all the ice cream in the world." (For a ten year old, that's really saying something.)

"Great! I'll see you tomorrow at school then I'll pick you up at four."

"Right, so, you are working on homework?"

"No, I finished. I'm just…" Arnold was suddenly cut off.

"Arnold? Arnold?"

A coble blocks away at the boarding house Arnold's lights were out and the phone was dead. A shout came from down stairs.

"Darn it, oh how do you turn this thing back on?" It was Arnold's dad Miles.

"Have you tried flipping the switch to on?" That was Arnold's mom Stella.

"Oh, well no."

"Come here, beast as I will…"

"Pookie! Leave Abner alone. He's too old for your games!"

"Come here you!"

Arnold heard running all over the house and then there was a CRASH!

"Pookie! What did I say about jumping on the nightstand?"

"You said nothing of the sort, Tex."

"I told you…" They were interrupted by the lights coming back on.

"_Huh, alright." _Arnold thought as he called back Helga.

"Hello, Helga?"

"You got it, football-head. Where did you go?"

"My power went out again."

"That happens often?"

"My Dad thinks he's a great electrician."

"So, you've finally gotten used to making fun of them?"

"Yeah, anyway I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow."

As Arnold hung up the phone he heard more talking.

"Pookie! I told you not to use the plates as flying saucers!"

"General! Thank goodness you're here. We need to stop the aliens from piercing the ship's hull."

"You crazy old bird."

"I would've figured it out eventually, Stella."

"Yeah, but by that time Arnold would be twelve, Miles."

"No, maybe eleven, but not twelve!"

_I wonder what it's like to have a normal family. _Arnold thought.


	13. Sid's New Leaf

Chapter thirteen: Sid's new leaf

As Sid walked through the playground of P.S. 118 everyone was avoiding him. He had a new repetition as someone who would sell out his friends for an easy life, curtsy of Big Gino. That night that Sid spied on Arnold and Helga and saw them kiss went thorough Sid's mind over and over. Why did he tell Big Gino? Why did he rat out his friends? Sid's thoughts were interrupted by the sudden cold hand of Big Gino on his shoulder.

"Good job Sidney! You did a great job. What do you want? Anything you want, just name it and I can get it for you." Big Gino said in his usual calm, cold voice.

"Big Gino, I want one thing only. I want you to stop spreading rumors about Arnold and Helga." Sid stated in the biggest voice he could muster.

"What? Oh, Sidney, you have to learn how business works. You give the boss info and I expose it."

"If that's the way business works then I don't want any part of it!"

"Sid, listen to me. I'm going to be very firm with you. You do business with me or I'll make your life a living heck!"

That's when Sid couldn't take it anymore. He has had enough with this loan shark. That's when Sid threw a left hook which nocked Big Gino to the ground. Everyone looked over at Sid and Gino starting to get up. Gino's eye was started to swell. Gino called to one of his goons. The goon held Sid up by the shirt and was about to punch him. That's when they heard an unlikely voice.

"Put him DOWN! NOW!" As they looked over to Arnold who was standing right next to the goon.

"Why? What are you going to do, shorty?" The goon asked in a very deep voice.

"I don't want to hurt you, so just put Sid down and we can forget about all this."

"Yeah right kid, if you want Sid to get unharmed show your stuff."

Arnold didn't want to do this, but Sid was still his friend and he had to protect him. Arnold attack to embarrass not to harm. What Arnold did next only took about half a second. Arnold hit the bully lightly but fast that's when the goons clothes completely fell off. Leaving him standing there in nothing but his boxers. Everyone on the playground started to laugh. The goon ran off to his house. Sid sat on the ground and looked at Arnold.

"Arnold, forgive me, please. I didn't mean to…"

"Save it Sid. I forgive you, and thanks for trying to set things right."

Sid smiled a wide smile as the two shock hands. Then Arnold looked at Big Gino and smiled an evil smile. Which made Big Gino bolt. Sid and Arnold started laughing.

"Oh, Sid you're too funny. Oh shoot I have to prepare for my date tonight! I have to go, Sid see you later!"

"Have fun Arnold!" Sid stood there with everyone looking at him with approval.


	14. Gerald and Phoebe

Chapter fourteen: Gerald and Phoebe

Gerald waited for hid date at the base of the stairs at the residence of Phoebe Hyerdahl. It was Saturday night (the same night Arnold and Helga have their date) and Gerald was very nervous. This was the first date he'd ever been on. Sure he watched Arnold's date with Cecil (Helga) and when the girl clamming to be the real Cecil arrived and Gerald left with her to go to the hamburger joint. However that date was not meaningful to Gerald because he just took her for a snack, and he really didn't feel anything for Cecil. This date was with the one girl he really cared about. He wanted to make sure everything went right tonight.

"Gerald?" Called a sweet voice from the top of the stairs.

"Phoebe." Said Gerald in a love stricken voice. "I never knew angels didn't have to have wings."

"Oh, thank you." Phoebe said as a blush was beginning. "So, Gerald, what activates will we engage in this superb night?"

"Well I thought we could go to dinner first. Then maybe we could go to the movies." Gerald stated in a very soft, kind voice. "I have reservations at Chez Perrier."

"Alright let's go, Gerald." Phoebe was excited to have her first date with a boy go right.

When they got to the restaurant they sat by a window that looked across the way.

"Is that Arnold and Helga?" Asked Gerald.

"It seems so. They must be having dinner." Stated Phoebe.

"Come on let's go say hi to them." Stated Gerald who was about to get out of his chair. Phoebe knew what Helga would do to Gerald if he interrupted Helga's dream date with Arnold.

"Wouldn't you rather stay here Gerald? After all, they don't look like they want to be interrupted." Phoebe stated.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's just leave them alone."

"Agreed."

Their dinner was wonderful. They had a marvelous time. They talked about movies, TV shows, and comedy stars. After dinner they went to the movie theater. (A little later then Arnold and Helga did.) They went to see the new romantic comedy, "Endless Kiss 2". Phoebe loved the first one and Gerald knew it. Even though Gerald didn't like it, but he acted like he liked it.

After the movie was done they walked towards Phoebe's house.

"Well here we are." Stated Gerald.

"Thanks for tonight, Gerald." Phoebe stated before she gave Gerald a kiss on his cheek.

Then Phoebe went back inside, and Gerald let out a lovesick sigh.

On Monday Gerald and Phoebe slept in too long and missed the bus. They met at the bus stop.

"Morning, Phoebe." Greeted Gerald

"Morning, Gerald." Greeted Phoebe.

"So, guess we both slept in too long."

"Yes, it appears so."

"Would you mind if I walked you to school?"

"Sure Gerald I'll like that." Phoebe took Gerald's hand and the two walked off to school.


	15. Parent Time

Chapter 15: Parent Time

Arnold stood in his room preparing for his date with Helga. After helping Sid fight off Big Gino it set Arnold's schedule off. He wore his usual plaid shirt and green sweater over it. He looked at the clock. 3:00.

"Better go." He said to himself. As he walked downstairs he passed some of the boarders. He got a wink from Mr. Potts, a sly smile from Mr. Kokoshka, and a "Congratulations" from Mr. Hyunh. Then Arnold was stopped by his mother.

"Now I want you to be safe and stay warm. Actually it's kind of cold tonight maybe you should take a jacket." Stella told Arnold.

"Mom it's the middle of May. I'll be fine." Arnold explained to his Mother.

"Alright, I'll be waiting for you here."

"Just don't leave." They both looked into each other's green eyes.

"I won't. I promise." Arnold smiled as Stella told him this. They both hugged each other.

"Now go. Don't keep her waiting." Stella pated his back.

"I love you, Mom."

"I love you to." They again looked into each other's eyes. They thought back to when they met again. Arnold stared into her eyes and knew. He was so happy when he saw her football-shaped head.

"You know, I'm still an hour early. Would you like some hot chocolate?" Arnold asked his Mom.

"You have a deal."

Helga was preparing for her date with Arnold. She was wearing her usual pink dress with white t-shirt under it. Only this time she put her hair down because she knew Arnold liked it that way. She was finished putting on light make up (Miriam showed her how). She got up and walked out of her room. Then when she turned she saw Big Bob.

"Hey Helga (Big Bob was getting better at remembering Helga's name.) Would you like some soda?" Bob asked.

"Sure dad."

They went down to the table and sat down with two yah-hoo sodas.

"You going to the cheese festival with that Alfred kid?" Asked Big Bob

"It's Arnold and yes. He'll be here in an hour."

"Good, then we have plenty of time to talk."

"Okay, what do you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to tell you that even though I haven't been the best father I could have been. I want you to know that I'm proud, very proud to say I have daughter as wonderful as you."

Helga was surprised. She wasn't expecting this kind of thing from Bob. Bob had always been the tough, showed little tenderness to anyone kind of guy. Helga stood up and walked over to Bob and gave him the biggest hug she'd ever given him. The two shared stories for a long time. They connected a lot that night.

"No way, dad really almost got trapped inside quicksand until you saved him?"

"Yes, he nearly got us killed but like always we got out."

The two were sitting at the kitchen table enjoying the last of their hot chocolate.

"…and that's when Helga, dressed up in her ghost bride costume scarred the living death out of me. I high tailed it out of there and got as far from her as I could."

The two laughed and that's when Arnold looked at his watch.

"Oh shoot. It's 3:50!"

"You better get going, short man."

Arnold gave his Mom one last hug and was off.

"Love you." Arnold and Helga told their parent's they separated from their hugs.

"Love you to." Both Bob and Stella said as they watched their kids took off.


	16. Love and Cheese: Part 1

Chapter sixteen: Love and Cheese: Part one

As Arnold stood under Helga's stoop he was worried that Helga would be in a bad mood. He really didn't want to be made fun of this evening. Even though he knew that there was more to Helga then just a mean, scowling bully, but sometimes it's hard to look past that. That's when the door opened.

"Hey football-head." Helga said while holding the door.

"Hey Helga." Arnold looked at her hair and was focused on it. "Wow, you look wonderful."

Helga blushed, "Well you don't look so bad yourself."

Arnold smiled, "Thank you, you ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's go. Bye dad, love you."

Arnold looked at her confused. Did she just say she loves Big Bob Pataki? As Gerald would say, 'now I've seen everything'. Even though this confused Arnold he decided against bringing it up.

"So, how's your day going?" Arnold asked.

"Oh, it's fine." She was lying; she was having a great day. First Big Bob told her that he's proud of her, and then she's going on a date with the one person she loves. Can it get any better than that?

"When we get to the Cheese festival, what would you like to ride first?" Asked Arnold.

"Well, I always see the Farris wheel and I always want to go on it, but I never had time." (Could have something to do with Helga trying to prevent Arnold from having a good date with Lila and Ruth.)

"Alright the Ferris wheel it is." After a while they started to make jokes.

"I sure love lemon pudding. I'll just stand here and hope I don't have to think." Helga was doing her Stinky impersonation.

"That's really good. You sound just like him!" Arnold wiped tears from his eyes.

"Thank you. I try my best. Well here we are."

Breathing heavily Arnold managed to catch his breath. "We would like two tickets and two ride bands please."

"Alright, here you go." The ticket lady told Arnold.

"Thank you. Here you are Helga."

"Thank you Arnold. There's the Ferris wheel. Let's go, move those short leg of yours."

As Helga was pulling along Arnold, Arnold wasn't having such a good time. He was having trouble keeping up. Then Helga made a sudden turn which caused Arnold to crash into a poll but Helga kept going with Arnold now in a daze. Then he hit another poll and then another. When they finally got to the line Helga looked at Arnold. His hair was all messed up. He had rips in his sweater and a minor black eye.

"Jezz, what happened to you?" Asked Helga. Arnold looked at her with no emotion in his face.

"I ran into a poll." He told her.

"You should watch where you're running football-head."

Arnold just looked at her and nodded. Then they were able to board the ride. They went up and down several times talking about random stuff. Then Helga looked over and saw Rhonda with Curly, Sid with Nadine, Harold with Big Patty, Stinky with Lila, and Gerald with Phoebe.

"Oh no." Said Helga.

"What? What's wrong?" Asked Arnold.

"The whole gang is here short of Eugene and Sheena."

"No they're over there." Arnold pointed Eugene and Sheena over by the Bomber cars.

"Whatever my point is that if they see us here they'll make fun of us."

"No they won't."

"How can you be sure?"

"Well for one thing you already told them that we're dating and they didn't make fun of us then and plus everyone looks like they have a date in their arms so, they're on the same boat we're on." Arnold's reasoning was so fool-proof that it even surprised Helga.

"You're right. I'm just being paranoid. Hey your black eye is going down."

"Is it? Good then I won't have to ice it. But it won't fool my mom. Right when I get home she'll lecture me for an hour on watching where I'm going."

"Why don't you sneak in through your skylight? Just climb up your fire escape to the roof and climb in your room go to your bathroom put some flesh colored makeup on your eye. Change your sweater, because I'm sure you have more than one of those."

"Yes, I have like six more like this one. And like five other plaid colored shirts."

Helga just looked at him, "Wow."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Good so, where do you want to go next?"

"I was thinking, the tunnel of love."


	17. Love and Cheese: Part 2

Chapter seventeen: Love and Cheese: part two

Helga was shocked about what Arnold had just asked her. He wants to go in the tunnel of love with me? He must like me-like me!

"Helga? Are you okay?" Asked Arnold in his usual caring way.

"Huh, oh yeah, sure what ever blows your kilt up football-head." Helga said sarcastically.

"It's a shirt Helga. See." Arnold lifted up his sweater and showed a part of a plaid button-up shirt.

"I know it's a shirt, hair-boy. I just like to tease you."

"Oh I see. So, the tunnel of love next?"

"Bring it on, football-head."

When the Farris wheel came to a stop, Arnold and Helga were the first to get off. They walked to the tunnel of love. But before the got there they met up with Harold and Big Patty.

"Hey Harold and Patty. How are you?" Asked Arnold.

Harold was embarrassed about being caught with a girl. His cheeks turned red.

"No need to be embarrassed, pink-boy. You're among friends." Helga told him.

"I'm not embarrassed! I'm just hot is all. Come on Patty let's ride the bumper cars." Harold said trying to get out of this uncomfortable situation.

"Alright Harold, but I'm driving." Patty told him as they walked off.

"Alright but next time I get to drive." Harold said in the distance. They said a coble more things but Arnold and Helga couldn't hear them. They just shrugged before continuing to the tunnel of love. This year they got rid of the fence divider so everyone could ride with who they want. Arnold and Helga stood in line waiting for a swan boat to arrive. Once one did Arnold put Helga in it and then got in himself. They were off.

"This is nice." Arnold observed while looking at the glow in the dark star stickers.

"Yeah, I think it's very relaxing. Here in the dark, with you…" Helga stopped herself before going into her romantic poetry mode.

"Oh, well, thanks." Arnold said while blushing. Helga was blushing to but it was too dark to really see.

Then their hands meet. They both looked at each other and a lot of thoughts crossed both of their minds. Arnold thought of that one song by Elton Ron. _Can you hear the love today._ Helga thought of how cute he was. He's sitting there blushing because of me. Then they began to inch closer together. They leaned in closer and closer and finally their lips meet. Arnold brought his free hand to her cheek and Helga played with his hair. They were both very nervous, but they didn't stop until the need for air caused them to pull apart. After a second of catching their breathes they looked at each other and kissed again.

"You're so beautiful, Helga." Arnold was able to say.

"You're my angle, Arnold." They were so happy. Then light began to hit their eyes. They pulled apart in panic.

"Well that was…" Helga began.

"…nice." Arnold finished for her.

"Yeah nice." She said full of glee and happiness.

"So, what do you want to do next?" Arnold asked after getting out of the boat.

"I don't know. I've done everything I wanted to do." Helga said.

Arnold snapped his head and looked at her with question in his face. Helga was stunned about what she just said.

"I mean, let's get something to eat." Helga recovered.

"Um, okay. Hey there's Gerald and Phoebe. Want to go sit by them?" Arnold asked.

"Sure, we can embarrass the heck out of them." Helga laughed along with Arnold who finally got used to her humor. However what they saw next surprised two people and made two people very happy.


	18. Love and Cheese: Part 3

Chapter eighteen: Love and cheese: Part 3

Arnold and Helga started to walk over to Gerald and Phoebe then they over heard them talking.

"Are you sure?" Asked Gerald.

"Yes." Stated Phoebe.

"Alright." Gerald said and began to lean in. Phoebe did so also and in about two seconds their lips meet. Arnold and Helga stopped in their tracks. They knew Gerald and Phoebe had a 'thing' for each other, but they didn't know it was this far along. But Arnold and Helga couldn't say that because they were just kissing a coble of minutes ago.

"We should probably give them their space." Arnold stated.

"Yeah, but where should we go?" Helga asked.

Arnold looked around and his eyes stopped.

"Would you like to dance?" Arnold asked.

"What? Oh, the dance room. Sure, why not?" Helga stated.

Arnold and Helga linked arms and where off. It didn't take long before they got there and when they did the DJ was speaking to the crowd.

"Alright, everyone. We're going to old school it a little! It's time to tango!"

Arnold and Helga looked at each other.

"Look Helga if you don't want…" Arnold began.

"Bring it on, football-head." Helga said.

The music started and Arnold took Helga's outstretched arm and began softly.

"Come on, Arnold, do what you did on April fool's day." Helga stated.

"Are you sure?" Arnold asked.

"Yes, I am." Helga smiled her evil smile.

Arnold smiled to. Then he began being a little aggressive. Just like Helga suggested he flung her around just like he did on that day only this time on the last dip Arnold leaned down and kissed Helga, unexpected and wonderful. Then he pulled away leaving Helga in her dream-like state. Then she snapped out of it. Then she looked to Arnold who had brought her up on her feet and was blushing.

"Sorry Helga. I got a little carried away." Explained Arnold.

"It's alright, football-head. I mean, it's not like we haven't done it before." Helga stated.

"Right. So, do you want to go home. It's 7:00." Arnold stated.

"I have a better idea." Helga began.


	19. Love and Cheese: Part 4

Chapter nineteen: Love and Cheese: part 4

"Why do you want to go there Helga?" Arnold asked.

"I just want to do something." Helga stated vaguely.

"Alright." Arnold stated, "After all it's not that far from here."

"Alright, let's go." Helga grabbed Arnold's arm and the two were off. They passed Gerald and Phoebe on the way out. They looked… um… preoccupied. Then they exited the cheese fair and headed to the street walk. Once across the street they made a couple more turns until they were where they were support to be. Helga whispered something into Arnold's ear. After that they were able to find an umbrella lying on the ground. Helga walked to the other side of the sidewalk. Then she started walking towed Arnold looking very sad. Then Arnold opened the umbrella over her head and Helga looked up and then at him.

"Hi, nice bow." Arnold complimented

"Huh?" Helga asked.

"I like your bow because it's pink like your pants." Arnold then opened the door and stepped in then back out. He looked at Helga, who was smiling. Arnold was smiling to.

"I guess I kind of forgot about that." Arnold stated.

"I never did." Helga sighed.

A moment passed with them looking into each other's eyes. Then Arnold finally broke the silence.

"Well, it's only 7:30. Would you like to come to the boarding house and watch some scary movies?" Arnold asked.

"Sure." Helga said still looking into Arnold's eyes. After a moment Arnold moved in closer and kissed Helga right on the lips. Since Helga was not known for short kisses, it went on for a little while. Then they pulled away because of lack of air. They smiled at each other than Arnold asked a question that Helga was waiting for.

"Helga, seeing how we feel very conferrable around each other, and seeing how I feel about you, I was wondering if you would be my girlfriend?"

"What?" Helga asked, not quite believing what she was hearing.

"I know it's not a usual question from a ten year-old to another ten year-old, but that's how I feel about you. I… I love you, Helga."

Helga was so happy. She had been waiting for this day her whole life and now it had come true.

"Yes. Yes! YES! A thousand times yes!" Helga shouted throwing her arms around Arnold, kissing him passionately. After a long kiss they linked arms.

"To the boarding house?" Asked Helga.

"To the boarding house." Arnold said.

The two walked to the boarding house; leaving the place they first meet and the place they announced their love for each other.

The two walked in the front door of the Sunset Arms, followed by a parade of animals. Then the two were in the main entrance. Then Stella and Miles walked out of the kitchen and looked at Arnold and Helga.

"Welcome back, Arnold. Hello Helga." Greeted Stella.

"Hey Mr. and Mrs. Shortman. How are you?"

"Good. How are you Helga?" Miles asked.

"Great, seeing how your son just asked me to be his girlfriend."

"Oh, that's nice… wait, what?" Stella asked.

"Yeah, Helga's my girlfriend." Arnold said. The two rubbed their noses together.

"Good job, son!" Miles suddenly said.

"I'm proud of you Arnold." Stella said.

"Good job, short man!" Grandpa said.

"Welcome to the family Eleanor!" Grandma said.

"Thanks, everyone." Helga said.

"Yeah, thank you." Arnold said. Then the two went upstairs to watch some scary movies.


	20. Morning After

Chapter twenty: Morning After

Arnold opened his eyes at the sound of his alarm clock. He reached up and pulled the cord out of the potato. He was so tired that he almost didn't notice something warm and soft lying on his arm. He looked down and saw Helga just waking up.

"Hey." Arnold said weakly.

"Hey, you." Helga said sleepily.

Helga yawned and the thoughts of last night played in their minds. They remember watching a scary movie while sitting on the flip-out coach. When Arnold and Helga started to get tired, Helga used Arnold's phone to tell Big Bob that she was spending the night at Phoebe's. Bob just said, "Okay, but be back home to check-in before you go to school."

"We should get ready." Arnold said. The two were still a little self-cautious of dressing in front of each other.

"Why don't I change in the bathroom and you stay here." Helga suggested.

"Alright." Arnold said. "Love you." Arnold said to Helga. Helga didn't give it a second thought (that Arnold could see).

"Love you to." Helga said to Arnold. That made both Arnold and Helga smile a goofy smile.

It didn't take Helga long to get ready when she knocked on the door Arnold was surprised on how fast she got ready.

"Come in" Arnold said while just finishing putting on his forest-green sweater.

Helga entered in all her grander. She was wearing her usual pink dress with white t-shirt and her pink bow, but she still had her hair down. Arnold looked at her hair.

"I kind of like it." Helga said casually.

"Yeah, I love it." Arnold said walking over to her and kissing her cheek. Helga melted at that.

"I better get used to that." Helga said happily.

"Yeah, you're going to get a lot more of them. Come, let's go to school."

Once Helga and Arnold got on the bus they were met by Phoebe and Gerald. Since Arnold and Helga were sitting together Phoebe and Gerald sat together on the seat next to them.

"So, you two look happy." Gerald observed.

"Yeah, we are, tall-hair boy. We're going steady." Helga told him.

Gerald was shocked. He looked at Arnold, but Arnold was too busy looking at Helga to notice. Phoebe, on the other hand, was very happy for Helga.

"Oh, Helga that's great! I'm so happy for you." Phoebe squealed. "Oh, Gerald isn't it wonderful. They're going steady at the same time we are!"

"What? You and Gerald are boyfriend and girlfriend?" Arnold suddenly snapped back to reality.

"Oh, that's great! When did this happen?" Helga asked.

"Last night at the Cheese festival." Gerald told her. Arnold held out his hand and Gerald took it and they did their 'handshake' while Phoebe and Helga hugged. What would happen next to these two cobles? No one knew. Not even them.


	21. Discovering

Chapter twenty-one: Discovering

As Arnold and Helga walked through the halls of P.S. 118 together (they were not holding hands, but them just walking side by side caught attention.) they got some weird looks. Stinky looked at them with a confused eyebrow raised. Harold laughed at them before Helga gave him an evil stare, which made him shut up. Lila smiled at them and told Helga she was happy for her. However none of them knew how much the two were involved. Not until recess during the baseball game against the sixth graders did they realize the truth. It was Arnold's turn to bat and the pitch came in and Arnold hit it with all his might and it hit Wolfgang (who was on first base) right in the face. Wolfgang fell on the dirt and everyone started laughing.

"Why you little punk!" Wolfgang Shouted.

Then Wolfgang shot straight up and matched towards Arnold and picked him up by his sweater and held him up. Arnold started to panic, but then an idea flew into his football-shaped head of his. He let go of Wolfgang's arm and pulled on the bottom of his shirt. Arnold realized Wolfgang was only holding his sweater. Arnold slipped out of his sweater and slide out of Wolfgang's grasp.

"What the?" Wolfgang said confused.

Then Wolfgang turned and ran after him. Arnold ran as fast as he could but Wolfgang was faster than him. Wolfgang grabbed Arnold by legs and lifted him upside down.

"Listen Wolfgang, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hit you. It was an accident!" Arnold tried to reason.

"You're the one who's about to have the accident, football-face!" Wolfgang told him.

Then a familiar voice rang behind them. "You better put him down NOW!"

Arnold and Wolfgang looked and saw Helga standing big and tall.

"Why should I?" Wolfgang asked.

"If you don't you'll have to deal with old' Betsy." Helga lifted up her left fist. Then Wolfgang let go of one of Arnold's legs and held up Helga by her fist. Helga tried to hit Wolfgang but his arms were longer then her arms.

"Hey! You let her go!" Arnold Shouted.

"No. You both deserve what's coming to you." Wolfgang said calmly said.

"Wait. How are you going to beat us up? You're using both of your arms to hold us up." Helga questioned.

"That's right. Hey Bulch hold the girl while I beat up this kid." Wolfgang said.

Bulch came and took Helga who was kicking and screaming.

"No! Not Arnold! Take me instead!" Helga shouted.

"Helga." Arnold said to her calmly as he touched her shoulder. "I'll be alright."

Arnold took a deep breath a Wolfgang brought his fist back and was about to punch him when.

"Young Man! Put him down this second!" Mr. Simmons shouted from behind Wolfgang. This scared Wolfgang and he punched Arnold in the stomach and dropped him.

"Aha!" Arnold called out. Mr. Simmons came by Arnold's side and helped him up. Then Helga (who had been let go after Mr. Simmons walked up) came to Arnold.

"Arnold! Are you okay?" Helga asked.

"I am now." Arnold told her. Then Arnold reached up and held the back of her neck. Then she leaned down and the two kissed for the first time in front of their classmates. Most of them said "ah." Harold laughed until Sid elbowed him in his side, Eugene fainted; Brainy went behind the garbage cans and cried for about twenty minutes. Mr. Simmons smiled and started to cry. Gerald and Phoebe smiled at their friends and then Phoebe took Gerald's chin and kissed him. The two couples kissed passionately for about one minute until another adult voice ringed through the playground.

"What in the name of Sam's beard is going on here?" Principal Wartz Yelled.

"Oh, Principal Wartz. Well you see Wolfgang here was hit in the face with a baseball and…" Mr. Simmons began.

"Not that! I mean why are four of our student's kissing each other? Two out in the open where superintendent Sanders could just walk up and write me up for allowing my students to engage in inappropriate contact!" Principal Wartz yelled.

"It's not inappropriate, it's intimate." Mr. Simmons said.

"Whatever! I want to see you four in my office immediately!" Principal Wartz yelled again.


	22. Interrogate

Chapter twenty-two: Interrogate

As Arnold, Helga, Gerald, and Phoebe walked through the doorway of the principal's office, they thought of the other times they've been here. Arnold was here to give information to principal Wartz about the mooning incident. Helga had been in here for hitting Brainy, disagreeing with a teacher, improbably displaying the school's image in the school paper, and was suspected of stealing $120 for the school vault. She was pronounced innocent by principal Wartz due to evidence that she was not anywhere near the vault that day. However to do this she had to tell Principal Wartz where she was. She told him that she was behind the garbage can reciting poetry about Arnold. Making Wartz the fifth person to know about Helga's crush. The others being, Lila, Phoebe, Dr. Bliss, and Arnold (he found out when she told him on top of the FTi building. He knew it wasn't the heat of the moment.). Gerald had been here for spreading rumors that Principal Wartz was in love with Miss. Chummy, the school science teacher. Gerald got two months of detention. Phoebe had been here to revive an award for perfect attendance. This was the first time she was in trouble with the Principal. Phoebe was very nervous. Then Gerald took her hand and looked into her hazel eyes.

"It will be okay." Gerald told her. The two were standing in front of Wartz's desk.

"Alright, no more delaying. Sit down." Wartz told them. When they were all sited Wartz started to talk again. "I know that all of you are very conferrable around each other, but kissing in school is a direct violation of school policy. However all of you, for this particular offence, is a first time. Because of this I am going to give you a warning. No more kissing on school grounds. Agreed?"

The kids nodded their heads.

"Now," Principal Wartz began again, "with this fight I understand that it was you two who were involved in it. Mr. Johansson and Miss Hyerdahl, you may go." Gerald and Phoebe looked to Arnold and Helga. Arnold and Helga nodded their heads and Gerald and Phoebe left.

"How did this fight start, Mr. Shortman?" Wartz asked Arnold.

"Well you see sir; we were playing a baseball game against the sixth graders. When it was my turn to bat I swung and hit the ball. The ball went flying and hit Wolfgang right in the face. He marched to me and picked me up by my sweater." Arnold began.

"You're sweater?" Wartz asked.

"I was wearing a sweater but when Wolfgang was about of punch me I slipped out of it. It must still be out there. Anyway so I went running away as fast as I could, but Wolfgang was faster. He grabbed me by the leg and held me upside down. That's when Helga came to my rescue." Arnold began to go into his half-lidded love-face mode again.

"Alright, Miss. Pataki what happened next?" Wartz asked.

"Well, I told him to put Arnold down, and then he grabbed me and held me up by my fist. Then Butch came up and held me so Wolfgang could have a free hand." Helga told him.

"Then Mr. Simmons walked up and stopped the fight. Alright you two are free to go." Wartz told them. Helga got up and realized that Arnold wasn't with her. She turned around and saw Arnold, still in his love-sick mode, sitting in his chair.

"Come on, football-head." Helga told him.

"What? Oh, sorry Helga." Arnold said as he began to blush.

"Let's go. Class is almost done." Helga said when they were out of the door.

"Actually there's something I wanted to give you first." Arnold told her.

"What? What is it?" Helga asked.

"It's at the boarding house." Arnold said.

"Well, what are waiting for? Let's go!" Helga stated.

"Wait. What about class?" Arnold asked.

"There's only twenty minutes left. Don't worry." Helga told him.

"Alright." Arnold told her and the two were off.


	23. Gifts

Chapter twenty-three: Gifts

Arnold and Helga arrived at the boarding house a little after 3:00. Arnold and Helga didn't mind walking home all that way. Since it was near the end of May the temperature was climbing up. Still it was a little chilly in Hillwood, Washington. Hillwood was one of the biggest suburbs of Seattle. On the walk to the boarding house a gust started up. It wasn't rough, but it wasn't wimpy. Arnold loved to feel the wind though his hair. Helga loved the wind to. She loved the way how it was invisible and went unnoticed, but in a storm, everyone noticed it. Helga could relate.

"Hey there, Shortman! Back a little early, I see." Grandpa Phil greeted.

"Yeah, I have to give Helga something." Arnold said.

"Understood, Shortman! You two have fun!" Phil laughed under his breath.

Upstairs, Arnold and Helga arrived in his room. Helga could remember the first time she had been in here. She was trying to get her little pink book that she had lost and it somehow got into Arnold's hands. So Helga climbed up the fire escape and fell into his room. She was so excited to be there, and now here she was again, except this time with permission.

"So, football-head, where is this thing you got me?" Helga asked.

"It's right here." Arnold pulled out a small rectangle-shaped white box. He walked over to Helga and opened it up. Inside was a pink flower bracelet with little drawings on the sides of it. One side was them at dinner, their first official date. The other side was them in the park holding hands watching the sunset. The flower in the middle was a Coast Rhododendron, Washington's state flower, and Helga's favorite.

"I know this flower is your favorite and a funny irony here. It's my favorite flower to." Arnold said. "Here, let's see how it looks." Arnold put the bracelet on her wrist and see gazed at it.

"Who did the drawings on the sides?" Helga asked.

"I did." Arnold said. Helga looked at Arnold. She had no idea he was so artistic.

"They look very nice football-head." Helga said.

"Yeah, I wanted to give you something nice since tonight is the one week anniversary of our first kiss." Arnold said.

"Hard to believe that all that happened in one week." Helga said.

"Yeah, I know. The time slows down when you're with the one you love." Arnold stated.

"I love you, Arnold." Helga said.

"I love you to." Arnold said.

The two kissed passionately in that room. Under the sky-light in Hillwood. I guess you can say. Arnold and Helga did take Hillwood.


End file.
